Love Like Winter
by DerringerMeryl87
Summary: Songfic.  I do not own Love Like Winter by AFI, nor do I own Twilight.  This is a simple explanation of the connections I draw between the Twilight story and the song!
1. Verse 1

A/N: When I hear the song Love Like Winter, it makes me think of Twilight. The whole song. So I wrote the scenes I see when I hear the different lines. They don't always match up to what has been said in the books. Also, they weren't all supposed to go together, but as they write them, they kinda do. If I can continue to make them go together, I will, but if I stray from a storyline, don't be alarmed. They were originally intended to be separate little paragraphs. Last thing, I know that I've ignored all normal paragraph rules. It's the way I wanted the story to be set up!

* * *

**warn your warmth to turn away  
****here it's December everyday**

"Bella, I know you don't want to hear this, but it might be best that Jacob's not around much anymore." I looked at him, startled. On the rare occasion that we talked about Jacob, it was usually I that approached the subject, and with caution. I didn't know where this was going, so instead of saying anything, I tried to look politely curious. "After," Edward paused and sighed like this was something he'd rather not talk about. "After I change you, the temperature in the house wil drop considerably. I think Jacob would be most affected by it.

**press your lips to the sculptures and surely you'll stay  
****for of sugar and ice I am made**

Edward was going hunting tonight, and a part of me was afraid to spend the night alone. It was the same part of me that made my heart hammer painfully against my rib cage when I thought the time Edward had been gone. Charlie thought Edward had left ages ago, but here we stood in front of my bedroom window, saying goodbye. He'd only be gone a couple hours, but my old fear made me panic. I stood on my tiptoes in hopes of a quick kiss. When it came, anticipated as it was, it took me by surprise. His lips were shockingly cold, like marble come to life. Just when it became apparent that I was forgetting to breathe, he pulled away. When I opened my eyes the window was already closed and the only clue to is presence there was the sweet, cold smell of his breath.


	2. Chorus 1

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading this far! I've always misunderstood the lyrics to this chorus. After much debating, I've decided to leave my lyrics. If you notice the wrong words, it is intentional! (This problem will reoccur in every chorus and the bridge!)

* * *

**into the blood, into the blood  
I met my love before I was born**

Jacob's tap on my window was the last thing I expected. I wasn't scared. Edward must have known he was coming. But I did feel a sense of foreboding. Everything I said lately had set Jacob off. I knew tonight's conversation would end in hurt, probably tears. "Hi, Jacob," I said, trying to keep the weariness from my tone. However, I couldn't keep myself from hugging him. I sensed, rather than felt, his nose wrinkle as he caught Edward's scent, but his hug was fierce. "Bella," he began slowly, and I knew what he was going to say. "No, Jacob. I've made my choice, and theres no going back." A snarl filled with rage and agitation rumbled in his chest. I felt it before he stepped back and turned to look out the window. "I was made for you Bella!" He was struggling to keep his voice steady. I shook my head even though his back was turned. "I was made for both of you. But he and I, it's just right. I can feel it in my blood." With a horrible attempt at my favorite smile, Jacob turned to face me. "Ironic."

**he wanted love, I taste of blood,  
he bit my lip and drank my war  
from years before**

I was still crying when Edward returned. I tried to apologize, for still almost doubting every time he left me, for being just as affected by Jacob's feelings as by his. Before I could even open my mouth, he had pulled me, quilt and all, into the rocking chair with him. The opening tones of my lullaby reverberated through his marble chest. All the self hatred I'd been feeling melted away, and I allowed myself to be comforted.


	3. Verse 2

A/N: One of the strongest images for me was the exhaling vanilla lace. I'm not sure how well I managed to capture it, though. Tell me what you think!

**

* * *

**

**she exhales vanilla lace,  
i barely dreamt her yesterday**

I remembered the first time I'd noticed Edward's breath. It had been sweet, fragrant, and cold. It was a trait all of their kind possessed. I glanced over to where Alice leaned against the truck window. The icy air rushing past outside had all but frozen it. Alice's breath left faint, lacy crystals on the glass, no doubt as sweet as the breath itself. She sighed deeply, guilding more of the window. "Bella, I'm concerned." "Why, Alice?" I'd tried to mimic her subtle inflections, but my failure wasn't worth commenting on. "To me, your future has always been clear, but lately it's been," she searched for the right word, "foggy. Like maybe you're wavering in an important decision." She let the subject drop, but I was still thinking. My most important decision hadn't changed.

**read the lines in the mirror  
through the lipstick trace**

Shopping with Alice hadn't gone exactly as she planned. I'd agreed to go, but not to try on everything in the store. Usually Alice's pleading got the better of me, but today I'd put my foot down. Alice's mood hadn't been improved by my insistence on driving. I don't think my poor truck could take a bout of vampiric recklessness. At the house, the first thing I did was head for the bathroom. I wasn't sure, but something told me it had been installed specially for me. After all, I'd never seen any proof that they needed it. The scene on the bathroom mirror took my breath away. A delicate pattern of roses and vines spread from where the mirror began at the countertop, to where it stopped at the ceiling. At first, I couldn't tell how it had been done, then I saw the empty lipstick containers. It was unlike Alice to not clean up, so I knew she'd left them there for my benefit. She must have heard my gasp of surprise because suddenly she was there behind me. I could see her in the mirror between perfect petals and foliage. "Why?" I breathed. "Bella, the only reason I even have lipstick is for you, but you never let me dress you up. I don't need the lipstick, and I hate the mirror." "Why?" I asked again. "There's nothing special about looking at something beautiful that will always be that way. Ephemeral beauty is the best kind. Years from now, this lipstick will fade to an ugly mess on the otherwise smooth glass. But I'll remember this beauty, and it will be sweeter than anything I can alway find in my reflection."

**she said "it seems you're somewhere  
far away"  
to his face**

When Edward got home that night, he didn't tell me where he'd been. Just crawled onto the bed beside me and pressed his lips to my hair. "Have a good day with Alice?" he asked. I nodded. "How was your day?" I asked hoping for the details. His answer was vague though. It had been an OK day. That was it, apparently. "Edward, what are you not telling me?" I rolled over to face him. "I was just thinking," he said quietly. "About what?" He didn't answer. "You seem so distant lately, so far away." He was quiet a minute longer, then sighed deeply and sat up. "Don't ever think that. I just didn't know if you'd want to talk about this yet."


	4. Chorus 2

**into the blood, into the blood  
I met my love before I was born**

"Bella, we were meant for each other. I know it in my heart and I see it in your eyes. Nothing makes me happier than my ring on your finger. You have to tell Charlie one day. One day soon. I've been listening to him all day. When Alice called to ask about you staying the night here, he didn't even ask about me being here. I think he may not overreact as much as you think he would."

**she wanted love, I taste of blood,  
she bit my lip and drank my war  
from years before**

I took a deep breath. The idea of telling Charlie that I was getting married was almost as scary as getting married. But, of course, Edward was right: He had to be told sometime. "Alright," I told him, and I could practically feel his surprise. "How should we tell him?" "Tell him? I was going to go to him, privately, and ask his permission. Old fashioned, I know," he flashed a perfect grin. I couldn't tell him no, but what would we do if he refused? "I must admit Bella, as little as I like the idea of changing you, being with you forever makes me hate forever a lot less." I smiled and kissed him goodnight, happy that I'd helped him let go of that anger.

* * *

A/N: Whatever. I didn't do very good with this part. But Junior Miss has me stressed out and this is as good as its getting right now. Maybe I'll come back and fix it in a couple of weeks!


	5. Bridge

**love like winter, oh  
love like winter  
winter**

Something woke me in the night, but I didn't move. I could hear Edward's slow, measured breath beside me. If I didn't know any better, I'd think he was asleep. I lay quietly in the house, warm under the covers. But the house itself was cold, like the people that lived there. _Cold Ones_ Jacob's people had called them, and it was an accurate assessment, but in their cold bodies I felt nothing but love.

* * *

A/N: (do y'all get tired of my author's notes?) This is another part that, like the exhaling vanilla lace, the image was really strong in my head, but I just don't think I did it justice when I wrote it.


End file.
